James Deahl
James Deahl (born 1945) is an American-born Canadian poet and publisher. Life Born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Deahl grew up in the city and in and around the Laurel Highlands region of the Appalachian Mountains. He moved to Canada in 1970, and holds dual American/Canadian citizenship. Deahl has taught creative writing and Canadian literature at Norwell District Secondary School, Seneca College, and Ryerson University. He is the publisher of Unfinished Monument Press. He is a founding member of the Canadian Poetry Association. He is the author of over 20 collections of poetry. A cycle of his poems is the focus of a one-hour television special, Under the Watchful Eye (1993), the audio tape of which was later released by Broken Jaw Press. Deahl lives in Hamilton, Ontario. His wife, editor and artist Gilda Mekler, died in February 2007. He is the father of Sarah, Simone, and Shona.James Deahl, Our Authors, Guernica Editions, Web, July 7, 2012. Recognition Deahl received the Charles Olson Award for Achievements in Poetry in 2001.James Deahl, Quattro Books. Web, Jan. 16, 2016. Publications . Courtesy Wikimedia Commons.]] Poetry *''Real Poetry''. Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press, 1981. *''In the Lost Horn's Call''. Toronto: Aureole Point Press, 1982. *''Steel Valley''. Toronto: Aureole Point Press, 1984. *''No Cold Ash''. Victoria, BC: Sono Nis Press, 1984. *''Blue Ridge''. Toronto: Aureole Point Press, 1985. *''Into This Dark Earth'' (with Raymond Souster). Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press, 1985. *''A Stand of Jackpine: Two dozen Canadian sonnets'' (with Milton Acorn). Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press, 1987. *''Listening to Takemitsu after a Death in the Family''. Toronto: Underwhich Editions, 198- *''Heartland''. Newport, Dyfed, Wales: Envoi Poets Publications, 1993. *''Even This Land Was Born of Light''. Goderich, ON: Moonstone Press, 1993. *''Tasting the Winter Grapes''. Newport, Dyfed, Wales, UK: Envoi Poets, 1995. *''Under The Watchful Eye: Poetry and discourse''. Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1995. ISBN 0-920976-29-8 w *''Blackbirds: War poems''. Hamilton, ON, & Pittsburgh, PA: UnMon Northland, 1999. *''If Ever Two Were One: Poems in memory of Gilda Lorraine Mekler, January 21, 1954-February 7, 2007''. Thornhill, ON: Aeolus House, 2008. ISBN 978-0-9732411-5-0 *''Love Where Our Nights Are Long''. Mount Pleasant, ON: Laurel Reed Books, 2008. *''No Star Is Lost''. Toronto: Lyricalmyrical Press, 2009. ISBN 978-1-897275-59-7 *''Opening the Stone Heart''. Thornhill, ON: Aeolus House, 2010. ISBN 978-0-9811272-5-5 *''North of Bellevile: Haiku''. Brighton, ON: Hidden Brook Press, 2011. *''Rooms the Wind Makes''. Toronto: Guernica Editions, 2012. *''North Point: 14 meditations in memory of Tom Thomson''. Toronto: LyricalMyrical, 2012. Non-fiction *''The Future of Poetry: Despair or joy?'' London, HMS Press, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-39-0 *''In Memoriam: Milton Acorn''. London, ON: HMS, 1991. ISBN 0-919957-31-5 *''Unbroken Lines: Collected poetic prose, 1990-2015''. San Pedro, CA: Lummox Press, 2015. Translated *Federico Garcia Lorca, When Rivers Speak. Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press / Pittsburgh, PA: UnMon America, 2001. ISBN 1-884206-09-3 *Du Fu, The River's Stone Roots: Two dozen poems. Mississauga, ON: Serengeti Press, 2005. Edited *''Poetry Markets for Canadians''. Stratord, ON: Mercury Press / League of Canadian Poets (5 editions), 1982-1992. *Milton Acorn, I Shout Love, and other poems. Toronto: Aya Press, 1987. *Milton Acorn, The Uncollected Acorn. Toronto: Deneau, 1987. *''The Northern Red Oak: Poems for and about Milton Acorn''. Toronto: Unfinished Monument Press, 1987. *Milton Acorn, Hundred Proof Earth. Toronto: Aya Press, 1988. *''Let the Earth Take Note: The first anthology of the National Acorn Festival, from 1987 to 1991''. Charlottetown, PEI: National Milton Acorn Festival, 1994. *''Mix Six: Six Ontario poets''. Toronto: Mekker & Deahl, 1996. *Milton Acorn, In a Springtime Instant: Selected poems, 1950-1986. Oakville, ON: Mosaic Press, 2012. *''Hogtown Poems: An anthology of poetry by York University and University of Toronto students'' (edited with Abbe Edelson). Toronto: Hogtown Poems, 2012. *Norma Linder, Adders' Tongues: A choice of poems, 1969-2011. Thornhill, ON: Aeolius Press, 2012. *''Under the Mulberry Tree: Poems for and about Raymond Souster''. Toronto: Quattro Books, 2014. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:James Deahl, WorldCat, OCLC ONline Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 16, 2016. Audio / video *''Under the Watchful Eye'' (VHS). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1993. *''Poetry and Music from Under the Watchful Eye'' (cassette). Fredericton, NB: Broken Jaw Press, 1995. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems * "A Book of Snow" ;Audio / video *James Deahl at YouTube ;Books *James Deahl at Amazon.com ;About *James Deahl, Guernica Editions *James Deahl bio at Hamilton Arts & Letters *On Writing, with James Deahl, interview at Open Book Ontario, 2012 Category:Canadian poets Category:American emigrants to Canada Category:People from Pennsylvania Category:People from Hamilton, Ontario Category:1945 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian people of American descent Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets